Fireworks
by Alixtair
Summary: Axel is about to learn that everybody has somebody, even if you are a nobody. Axel x OC. One-Shot


_**Fireworks**_

**(A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi stuff, so this is not one. This is a Axel x OC one-shot that I wrote out of boredom. This is my first one. Go to my profile to see the OC, Rin Akai.**

**Disclaimer: Plus, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all the rest of that stuff.**

Name: Rin Akai (Cold Red)  
Age: 17  
Personality: Pessimistic  
Looks: Go to my profile to see a pic  
Info: So anyways, Rin was adopted when she was 10, so she's kinda bitter. Doesn't really believes in superstitions and all that crap. Her family died when she was 10. They died in (So obvious) a fire, so now she doesn't really like anything that has to do with fire....................  
So the story starts off with her family getting ready for a festival..............

**~START~**

"So, explain to me how this works again?" I asked my so called 'dad' as I pointed to the deep whole.

My 'dad' shook his head in disapproval. "We've been going over this for the last 7 years. You take one of these dolls-" he pointed to one of the stands selling wooden dolls. "After the fireworks and prayer for the New Year, you write the name of the person you want to see most on the doll. Then you throw it in the bonfire-" he then pointed to the deep hole, which will later be filled with flames. "Do you understand?"

"Whatever." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Are you giving me attitude? We've talked about this before. I am your father. You do not talk to me like that!"

"Nu-uh. You too ugly to be my daddy." I back-sassed.

"That's it, young lady! Go to your room. You are grounded! That means no festival, no party, no dancing, no bonfire, no firewo-"

"Fine!" I yelled. "What makes you think I want to be a part of all this?" I quickly ran to the house before my 'father' can see the tears in my face.

**~AXEL~**

"Common! I want to go!" said Roxas, pulling on Axel's arm.

"And where exactly do you want to go?" asked Axel, not really putting up a fight.

"This lady gave me a flier about a festival." said Roxas, pulling out the flier.

"Sorry, but I don't go to things like that." Said Axel, pulling back his arm.

"Okaaaaay......" Roxas said in a sing-song voice, "Kinda sad really. All those unlit fireworks at the festival........." Roxas let out a fake sigh

Axel grinned a sly grin, and together, they left the World That Never Was.

**~RIN~**

I jumped out my window, and grabbed hold of a tree branch. Like I would ever listen to him. Whenever I get grounded, I just run to the forest to clear my head. "The hell?" I asked in total shock as 5 stretchy white things appeared out of a 'dark portal', surrounding me. There was no escape. I tried to run, but they all just jumped on me. They were stronger than they looked. My vision began to blur as I mange to mutter, "Somebody......Anybody..........Nobody?"

Suddenly, a red haired figure came out of nowhere. I couldn't see him very well, cause my sights were failing me, but I could see him throw rings of.....fire(?)......at the white stretchy things. As I was about to black out, he said "A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" and that was all I remembered.

"Gaah!" I yelled, waking up.

"Honey, are you okay?" my 'mom' asked.

"W-what day is this?!" I asked.

"Still the day of the festival. You've been out for about 3 hours. We were just about to start the doll ceremony."

I let out a sigh. "Can I participate?"

My mom had the look of joy on her face, considering this was my first year wanting to participate, she should be happy. She pulled out a wooden doll from her bag and handed it to me.

**~AXEL~**  
"It's not like you to help somebody." said Roxas, biting off a piece of his sea salt ice-cream.

"She asked a 'Nobody' to help her, so I decided to obliged." said a smirking Axel. "Common, we should hurry, after the doll ceremony, they're gonna start doing the fireworks."

**~RIN~**

"Aww man!" I said, standing in front of the bonfire. Not only did I forget to bring ink and a pen, I forgot _his_ name. "uhh, uhh......" I stuttered, looking at all the happy, smiling faces, throwing the dolls into the fire. With my quick thinking, I bit my finger to make it bleed. The red blood made me think of his hair, and his ring of flames. _'A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?'  
_I let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah. I got it memorized." I wrote his name on the doll and threw it in, then made a wish. _'Can you hear me, Axel?_'

**~AXEL~**

"Achoo!" Axel sneezed.

"Hehehe...." laughed Roxas

"What's so funny?" asked Axel.

"You sneezed. Maybe somebodies talking about you." replied Roxas, putting the fireworks into position.

Axel laughed, almost sounded kinda sad. "Yeah right. Who would wanna talk about me? Nobodies don't have somebodies, remember?"

**~RIN~**  
"Here, Rin." my 'mom' said, handing me a sparkler. "You light it."

"Uhhh......." I said, feeling a little anxious. "I don't like fireworks......."

"Common. Just one." she said with a pleading voice.

I gave in. "Fine. But only one." I watched as it sprang into the air, forming what looked like a pink cherry blossom. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly I saw 10-20 fireworks go into the air at

once, all coming from the same direction. I turned my head, and saw..........

**~AXEL~**  
"BURN BABY!!!" Axel laughed so hard as he blasted off the fireworks.

"Hey! Save some for...........Do you hear something?......HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?!" yelled Roxas, pointing in fear.

Axel looked in the direction of Roxas's finger, only to come face to face with-

**~RIN~**  
"RAAAAWWWR!!!!" I roared as I tackled him. But, being the idiot that I was, didn't notice the hill we were on. We ended up tumbling down the hill together in an embrace.

"What is your damage?!" he yelled once I got off him. "Wait a minute, your-"

"I wanted to thank you!" I said, cutting him off. "Thank you for saving me from those things."

He dusted himself off. "Is that right? Well, whatever, your welcome. Common Roxas, lets go!" he yelled, as a Blondie came sliding down the hill.

"Wait! Your just gonna go?" you asked, kinda shocked.

"Tsk. Yeah. What? You thought I was gonna live here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. But-" I said, trying to think of the right words.

"Why do you care anyways?" he asked, getting a little impatient.

"Well, you saved my life. That makes you somebody special to me." I said, placing my hand to my heart.

"Somebody? Special?" He asked, a little confused, then he laughed. "I'm nobody special. Nobodies can't be somebodies." he said, little sad.

"Common Axel. We'd better go before Xemnas finds out we're gone." Said the little Blondie.

"Wait!" I said. "Will I ever see you guys again?" I asked, kinda desperate.

Axel looked kinda annoyed, then he smiled. "I might come back. If they're more fireworks."


End file.
